


The Adviser

by batfam_or_death



Series: The Life of Aragon [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Crossover, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batfam_or_death/pseuds/batfam_or_death
Summary: Sequel to "The Exile".Aragon and her life as an adviser to the king of Erebor.Cross-posted on ff.net
Series: The Life of Aragon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689685
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a couple months after the Exile.

“That blasted ensemble is not helping my work schedule. I already have a boatload of paperwork to start, not mention finish, organize the feasts for a week, reschedule training sessions, settle real-estate disputes, keep the merchants from overpricing the people, go over menus, decorate the great hall and other main places, coordinate the dances for Friday, stand-in for Balin at an ambassador greeting, house 713 guests, all who are staying in opposite ends of the corridors, and play hostess.”  
“Um. I’m not sure that I’m the person to tell all of that to, but I would be willing to help in any way I can, if you need me to. I could take over the training sessions, house guests, and some of the paperwork. If that helps.”  
“Quite honestly, Kili, that would be a huge burden lifted. But I can’t ask you to do that. You already have all of your royal duties to preform, not to mention, Princess Dis, your mother, is returning from Laketown tomorrow and I’m sure she’ll want to spend time with you, Fili, and Thorin before you have to start entertaining guests when they arrive.”  
“Aragon, it will be fine. I will do all that I can to help out, and I’m sure that any of the company members would be more than willing to step in and help out.”  
“Kili, they are already overbooked. Oh why did I ever even tell you anything?”  
“Because you are stressed out and in need of a break, and can’t get one, therefore I promise I will do everything in my power to help you out.”  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” “Well this is one I intend to keep.”  
As I watched him walk out of my borrowed office and head down the hallway, I sank wearily, with an exasperated sigh, into the chair, as I stared at the piles of paperwork, menus, and numerous lists piled high upon my dark oak desk. I realized I would not be getting any sleep this week if I planned on finishing in time for the main banquet, planned for Friday evening and the dance later Friday night. This time I didn’t even procrastinate, this all was thrown at me yesterday and this morning, with all the projects needing done at various times.  
“I really don’t need this right now.”  
Rubbing my hand over my already exhausted face, I started shifting through the first stack of paperwork. All numbers. Legit, all of them are new prices, costs, and how many various stalls are lining the market. These aren’t even supposed to go to me. These are all Ori’s. How can the parchment department mess up this badly? Do I really need to supervise everything that goes on in Thorin’s kingdom? Can’t he hire someone else to do this? Oh wait, I told him I could do this job.  
Well, last time I tell him that. I honestly don’t know why I told him I could handle all of this. I already oversee more than the normal person would even be able to wrap their head’s around. I have my head wrapped in more places than I could count. I cannot wait until this week is over, and it hasn’t even started yet. Realizing I am not getting anywhere just staring at all the work that needs to be done, I begin working on multiple things, in hopes of getting it done before I must leave and supervise troops.  
Two hours later, back aching and a crick in my neck, I stand up and stretch, rolling my shoulders to relive some of the tension. Giving the large pile of paperwork a glare, I stuff it into my satchel and head to deliver them before I’m expected at the training grounds, which happen to be on the opposite side of the mountain.  
“I’ll have to make Dwalin my last stop. The most reasonable thing to do would be to make my farthest delivery last. Why am I talking to myself? This not a good habit to get into before a huge amount of people show up.”  
Walking out the door and down the hall that Kili, a few hours previously, had walked down, I headed towards Balin’s office to drop off the new ambassador contracts I had just drawn up. I wasn’t surprised to see him in deep conversation with Ori, but it did save me from running the misplaced documents to the library where he made himself comfortable.  
“Aragon, I would have figured you’d still be working on those contracts. You work fast when you put your mind to it.”  
“Yes, I do Balin, but I also have a lot of other work to do today, so I’m afraid I can’t stay and chat. Ori?”  
“Yes Aragon, what may I do for you?”  
“These were placed on my desk; they aren’t mine to look over.”  
“How on earth did those get there? I wonder if I put them in the wrong pile yesterday, I was slightly out of it when I closed up shop.”  
“Oh think nothing of its Ori, I just didn’t want you to go looking for them and not find them. If you’ll excuse me.” I wondered out of the ancient room and headed to the royal wing to report to Thorin before heading to Dwalin’s department.  
I wanted to lazy my way up there, but knew I had no time for luxuries. Passing several maids that I was acquainted with, I merely exchanged pleasantries, not staying for longer visits. I had almost passed the front gate, when a horn signaled the arrival of a guest. I looked out the opening gate and saw an entourage of richly dressed persons. One, a young dwarrowdam, decked out in valuables that could’ve fit six people. And attitude. She had that look of ‘I’m of a higher status than you and I’ll use it.’ And she was early, and if I guessed correctly, this was Lady Selena of the Iron Hills, a nobledwarrow’s daughter.  
“You there, servant.”  
“Yes my lady?”  
“Find someone to greet me. I’m a lady of power and no one is here to see me to chambers.”  
Deciding to intervene on behalf of the poor servant, Demetri I believe, I stepped in front of the nobledam. “My lady, I am afraid I was not aware that you would be arriving early.”  
“And who do you think you are?”  
“I am Lady Aragon of the North; I am your hostess.”  
“Oh. Well I’m-” “Lady Selena of the Iron Hills. I’ve heard much of your family. I am pleased to escort you and your, people to their quarters.”  
“Well, at least someone knows how to show royalty some respect.”  
“I beg your pardon, but you are a guest, and you would do well not to speak like that in front of the king and the crown princes.”  
“Well I shall take that into account, my hostess. Please do lead on.”  
‘No little arrogance spoken, you spoiled brat.’ “Follow me.” Well this is a setback to my work plans.  
As I lead them through the mountain, I couldn’t help but feel distain for the people following behind me. Her chatter with her “friends” was grating and I for one don’t think I can last the hallway.  
“Here are your chambers, this one and the three to the side. You may call one of the servants to see to your needs as I will be unavailable for the afternoon.”  
“I thought you were our hostess?”  
“I am your ‘highness’ but I have other guests to prepare for and other duties to attend to for the remainder of the evening.”  
Without giving her another glance, I headed towards Thorin’s office and knocked respectfully on his door, waiting for his approval. “Come in.”  
“I was just coming to drop off this paperwork. I finished it this morning.”  
“Thank you,” he paused his work to look up and frowned. “You seem really stressed, are you alright?”  
“Not really. Lady Selena of the Iron Hills and her entourage arrived two days early.” “What?! She’s already here? Great, Dis is going to get here and she’s going to have a panic attack.”  
“I did have one. She was ordering Demetri around.” “Did you settle that?”  
“I did. Someone else will have to play hostess, because I’m needed in the training grounds for the afternoon.”  
“That should be fine, it can be Fili’s job.” “He might not enjoy that.”  
“Oh well, I have to mentally prepare for Dis’ arrival, and this Lady Selena, he can get over it.”  
“I would do that. Well if you have no other duty for me, I am headed to the training grounds to supervise the recruits.”  
“I have nothing else on my agenda for you until tomorrow morning, so you are free to go.”  
“I will see you for the evening meal then Thorin, or your majesty.” “Get out of here.”  
“Yes sir.” Laughing, I headed to the training grounds to begin my work.  
I passed Nori and Dori on the way, having a serious discussion. Nori probably stole something, and Dori wants him to return it. Nori used to get us into a lot of trouble when we were traveling to the mountain after the dwarves had spent time in Ered Luin  
Upon reaching the armory, which came before the arena, I grabbed two short swords that I frequently use for practice, Fili has been helping me to perfect the use of the weapons. I had hardly used them before the quest, but upon entering the mountain, I saw the need for the skill to arise. I’m sure my brother Argon would laugh at my reasoning, but he wasn’t here so who cares.  
I was assaulted by the smell of sweat and dirt as the open air of the training ground came into view. Twenty young dwarves mimicked Dwalin as he instructed them in different combinations and moves. They looked good for only training for a month, but they were nowhere near ready for real combat. Dwalin acknowledged me with a nod and motioned for the cadets to continue their warmup.  
“How are they faring Dwalin? Ready for the trials yet?”  
“Not at all. I will be surprised if they reach in by the next one.”  
“That bad huh. They looked pretty good.”  
“Looks can be deceiving, you of all people should know that.”  
“I was kidding Dwalin. I can see that they need more work, but they are improving.”  
“That they are.” Calling the cadets over, I began their lesson and started working with each recruit individually, giving advice and correcting stances.  
Three hours later, finally finished with miscellaneous workouts for the recruits, I found my way towards the market square. Upon reaching the bustling passages, I looked around for the head of the market, hoping to speak with him before the ambassador meeting. I couldn’t see over the crowded walkway, carts and persons filling every corner. Even though I was at least a head taller than most of the dwarrow, the master of the market was nowhere to be seen.  
Sighing, I turned away and headed to the conference room, mentally preparing for a couple hours of thirty yelling dwarves all trying to talk over each other. How they managed to accomplish anything is still beyond me. Reaching the huge doors leading into the great room, I was assaulted by, well for, one the smell of ale and sweat, then by the already started debate, the noise reaching my keen ears before I entered the room.  
I walked into the room, noting the table filled with refreshments and tableware. I was a handed a large mug by Gloin, who insisted that I would learn how to properly ‘hold down my ale’ before I left. Probably never going to happen. But credits for trying Gloin. I smiled then subtly slid the tankard in front of a dwarf who wouldn’t mind the extra drink. Earning a brief chuckle from Balin as I passed him to my seat, I noticed Thorin in deep conversation with Dwalin, hopefully not about the horrible training activities none of the trainees wanted to partake in.  
I was pulled into a seat next to Fili, apparently mine was already taken by a rather wasted dwarf lord. A cry of command from their king calmed the rabble enough to begin the timewasting job of politics. Honestly, I could fall asleep in these meetings and I don’t fall asleep easily. Most of the time I’m not actually needed, just need to be here in case they do. So much other stuff I could be working on right now.  
Fili is doodling on the parchment in front of him, his supposed notes on the outrageous ambassador agreements we’re ‘discussing’ to put it lightly. The shouting was soon causing a massive headache to pound in my skull, throbbing so much I was slightly afraid that it would explode. Only when my own country, one I had never spoken of, came up in the discussion did I really start to attention.  
“Why should we accept an alliance from such a distance? What has this Gondor offered us that we don’t already have?”  
The dwarf that was standing, speaking such things about my home country caused me to force myself to stay in my seat, though I could easily crush him for saying such a thing.  
“These Gondorian’s, are they planning on attending the feast this weekend?” another dwarf lord sitting across from me inquired.  
“Their ambassadors are expected to arrive within a few days. So we suspect they will attend.”  
“But your majesty can these men of the south be trusted?”  
“Even from rumor they sound like a loyal and respectable people.” I now knew that Thorin would defend my people and my cover would be secure.  
Or so I thought. “These Gondorian’s don’t deserve to have a hearing.”  
‘Who was this bloke?’ “They are probably in league with the Southron’s, or the Easterling’s even. They cannot be trusted inside our walls without someone vouching for their character, and that is something they do not have.”  
“Yes they do.” Before I knew it, I was standing in opposition of the dwarf, my mouth was open, digging my own grave.  
“Excuse me? But who are you?” the  
“Lady Aragon, fifteenth member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield for his second journey, and I will vouch for Gondor’s character.” If the hall wasn’t silent before, it was now.  
I could feel my heartbeat, pounding so loudly I was sure Fili could hear it. The dwarf lord broke the silence. “How can you vouch for their character? You are a Lady of the North, not the South. Are you not?”  
And here is my death sentence. “I have lived in the north for a long time that is true, but I am a Gondorian by birth.”  
I have never felt more like running for the hills then in this moment. Thorin’s stare was probably the hardest to endure. Minutes passed and no one moved.  
“So…” Thorin began, still staring. He cleared his throat. “You are from Gondor.”  
“Yes your majesty.” I remained standing still.  
“And exactly when were you planning on telling the rest of us?” Again, silence.  
“Um, I wasn’t.” That was probably not the best thing to have said just then.  
The whole hall erupted, and I just kind of slunk back towards the wall, minding my own business, nothing to see here, sneaking out the door, down the hall, then taking off at a dead run to the stables. Throwing open Midnight’s stall I practically dragged her out of her stall, swung up on her and took off for the hills. Literally was out of breath before I got on my horse. I just ran three miles at top speed to avoid confrontation about my past.  
Great that’s gonna look good later. Dale would be a good place to lay low for a while. Couple weeks, a few months, a year, decade. Who knows, maybe I should head back to Mirkwood, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind me exiling myself to their halls. Loping through the gate of Dale, I headed toward the market, then through the lower levels, where most of the larger families lived after the death of the dragon and the coronation of a new king.  
I guided Midnight through the crowded streets and toward the southern gate, heading into the open country. It’s been almost an hour since the meeting and I’ve yet to see anyone coming after me, though not sure anyone even saw me leave. Maybe Esgaroth wouldn’t mind an extra person at an inn. Or we could just start towards the Elven Halls, spend the night and get provisions before heading over the Misty Mountains.  
“Wait? Am I seriously think of just leaving? They’re going to need my help for the feast. Come on Midnight, we better head back, even though I would rather keep heading south.” Sighing and turning her around, I forced myself to head back to the Lonely Mountain and face my probable death.  
I reentered the gates and got quite a few looks from some people who had seen me leave out of the gates not even fifteen minutes ago. Almost through the markets for the second time, I hear someone calling my name. Looking around I see Tilda and Sigrid, Bard’s girls. I’m sure Bain isn’t far behind, he never is.  
“Hello girls. How are you today?”  
“I’m doing well,” Tilda said. “We are buying food for dinner. Are you going to eat at the mountain this evening?”  
“Yes, I’m headed there now.”  
“How come you went through the city and then came back?”  
“Well, um, Tilda, I was just going out for a ride and knew I should probably get back before dark, I might get locked out of the mountain.”  
“If you ever got locked you could come stay with us, I’m sure Da wouldn’t mind.”  
“Well thank you for the offer. I’ll see you all later then.” “Bye!”  
After they walked away, I restarted my trek back to Erebor, its tall rock face having an ominous glow in the fading sun. The gate was just about to close when I approached, noticing a single figure from the Company waiting with a disapproving look.  
Dismounting I stood, head down in front of the dwarf, even Midnight looking guilty.  
“You left.” “I’m sorry.”  
“We didn’t know what had happened to you, you just disappeared.”  
“I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. I honestly didn’t mean anything by it Thorin.” He didn’t look angry, just worried and slightly betrayed.  
“Dinner is about to be served. Go get cleaned up and get ready, I’ll tell the others you’ve arrived.”  
“I’m not actually that hungry. And I have a lot of work I didn’t do earlier. If that’s okay?”  
“I suppose that will be fine. Would you like someone to bring you some food later?”  
“I’ll come get it later.” He nodded and walked back inside.  
Walking toward the stable, I rubbed Midnight down, cleaned her hooves, filled her water and hay net, then gave her some grain and headed to my office. Cleaning up would be nice, but I have a lot of work to catch up on. Organizing the scattered parchments that had been placed haphazardly on the smooth surface, I corralled the high-backed chair towards the desk and found the ancient ink pot and a quill.


	2. Chapter 2

Signatures, chronicles, portions, and fees were soon written on the large stack. Almost all the paperwork now had to be attended to by other dignitaries, but for now they were organized into their allotted slots on a shelf nearby. The correct persons would pick them up on their own times when they began their work bright and early tomorrow. Only a half an hour had passed since I had talked to Thorin at the gate, and I now regretted not eating, but I had to review menus, while I had the chance.   
At the bellboy’s cry of the time, I resisted the urge to groan. It was passing the ten o’clock hour and I been working on a series of different menus for over four hours. How could something so trivial take up so much precious time? I was startled by a knock on the door.   
“Come in.” Kili entered with a tray of delicious smelling food upon it.   
“Thorin told us that you had refused to come to dinner. Fili and I were retiring back to our chambers when I passed one of the cooks and asked whether you had arrived for you dinner.”   
“I’m assuming they reported a ‘no’?”   
“Indeed. I thought you would like some.”  
“I honestly forgot about eating. I was otherwise engaged.”   
“I had no clue that menus were so interesting as to garner your attention for so long.”  
“They normally are not so intriguing, but when you are experimenting with dwarven delicacies it can be quite fascinating.”   
“You’re lying.”   
“Alright. I am. I forgot because I was frustrated with the ridiculousness of some of these courses. Who actually enjoys fried dates and pecans?”   
“I have no clue. To be secretly honest, I despise them and often hid them in my pocket and would dispose of them later.”   
“That sounds like something I would have done.”   
After a moment of exchanging terrible ideas about getting rid of food, I started picking through the plate of food, eventually finishing all of it. Kili found a stool in the closet on the opposite side of the room and placed it to the side of my desk, keeping me company as I continued my work. We talked of the quest and of the arrival of his mother and cousins, different battles we had fought in, and our frequent raids of Bombur’s kitchen.  
When it was nearing the third hour after midnight, I had no more duties to attend to for the remainder of the night. Putting my tools back into their original places, I bid Kili goodnight and we parted ways, he to the royal courters and mine down the opposite hall. I looked back when he ran into his door and had to hold in an unfortunate laugh. He glanced back with a slight glare that ended up as an embarrassed smile.   
I gave him a small wave as he entered his chamber door. He returned it before disappearing. The hour now rising upon the fourth, I entered my chamber and barred the door to keep my large wolfskie/warg inside. She had been wandering about through the Woodland realm for a few years, keeping a close company with Midnight when they were about. She was a large animal, being part wolfskie, and the other being a mixed breed of Gundabad and Isengard warg. These extreme breeds concluded with Shadow being a huge canine, almost reaching my shoulder.   
Her coat was dark charcoal, frequently mistaken for black, and was as soft as fleece. Her dark midnight blue eyes were filled with an intelligent and curious expression that often graced her face when she met you, unless she felt that you were a danger to someone she protected. Her heart was kind, even with her warg heritage. She was overjoyed to see me, since she had been retired to my room for some time, her front, left shoulder having been injured in an orc raid not long ago, resulting in my finding her nearby.   
She had placed herself between me and another warg, one that was not a friendly. Though most other wargs were not friendly, I had known only two others apart from Shadow to be at least tolerant of humans, those other two being Angel and Cunner, my older brother’s wargs. I gave her some long due attention and released her into my adjoining garden to let her relive herself after being cooped up since 8, the last time someone would have checked on her.   
After she settled on her largely more than half of the king-sized bed, I changed out of my muddy clothes from training and then my wild escape from the ambassador meeting. Throwing the dirty articles into a growing pile on the far wall of my room, I unbraided, brushed, and re-braided my long hair, before climbing into the giant bed, pushing the canine over to allow myself more room.   
I fell asleep instantly, not having slept well the night before and rising early, then the trying filled day keeping me busy until late. I groaned when the first rays of sun started shining through the partially opened curtain that opened out of one of the only outside facing chambers, since I didn’t care for the fully enclose chambers. I groaned again as I dragged my still weary body out of the bed. Shadow had rolled onto the floor sometime during the short night.   
I dragged myself over to the wooden closet that was built into the stone wall and pulled out a clean outfit to wear for the day. It was a unique style of garment, having sleeves that pointed at the wrists and the color being that of the woods, dyed to be a wave of greens, browns, and a mixture of both. My dark brown leggings matched the leather belt worn around the waist, mostly to keep the long shirt from flowing up during training or other athletic activities.   
I pulled on ankle-length brown stockings, ones that had been mended many times over the years, then my deep brown, and well worn, leather boots, one of the three pairs I owned. I never had a wide variety in my wardrobe, preferring to keep it small enough to travel easily with it. I tied my hair up in the back of my head, hoping it would stay out of the way, then turned Shadow out into the garden and opening both the garden door and the window wide so as to let in the gentle breeze that fragranced the morning.   
Concealing a dagger in my boot and grabbing a weathered satchel from behind the chamber door, I exited to a still quiet and partially dark hall. I walked quietly through the long stone passageway, intent on reaching the market to purchase some fresh bread before the morning wave came through. The baker was a well-tempered dwarf, his wife being equally as tempered. They had already a wide variety to choose from as I enter their averaged sized stall.   
The sweet smell of their shop was easily one of my favorites, making my mouth water at the thought. I purchased a small loaf of sourdough bread and headed to my workroom. I stayed only long enough to grab certain papers, open the two windows that allowed fresh air to cleanse the room of its musty smell. Though no sunlight reached the room, it was already well lit with several torches and a blazing fire in the far hearth.   
During warmer months, the fire would no doubt be unbearable when the outdoor heat would seep through the many openings. I finished my business and raced to the stable to turn my mare out to the pasture to roam with the other ponies, pack mules, and a few full-sized horses. She was overjoyed to escape the stall and run the pasture herd around for their exercise.   
I laughed when she was refused by the only male horse in the herd. Knowing that Midnight could take care of herself, I made my way to the dining hall, munching on my still warm loaf. I greeted Oin and Gloin, each of them headed out of the hall, having already finished their breakfast. Gloin headed to the counting chambers, Oin however heading toward the main gate where the guard infirmary was stationed. He was the only healer that had come with Thorin on the journey back to Erebor, and he became one of my close friends, having had to look after several stupid injuries of mine.   
The heavenly, sticky, and sweet smell of syrup filled the air as I walked into the dining hall. The rest of the company members, except for Kili were seated a great table to my left. On the right of the room was the entire party of Lady Selena, well into their morning meal. I was waved over to my normal seat my Balin and I gave him a small smile before heading over.   
“And how did you rest Lady Aragon?”   
“As well as I can during this busy time.”   
“I assume you’ve noticed the absence of the young prince?”   
“I was aware, he seems to have needed more sleep than I.”   
“Oh?” an amused smile on his face as he said it. ‘What was Balin hinting at?’   
“Well he had kept me company last night while I finished up some things and I’m afraid that it was quite late when we both retired.”   
A chuckle was drawn from the absentee prince’s brother. “I went in his room to try and wake him, but it was in vain. When Kili is asleep, he could sleep through a dragon attack. He didn’t even stir when I told him I would eat his breakfast, and the one thing Kili will wake up early for is food. I’m sure he’ll arrive soon, probably drawn to the smell.”   
That drew some loud chuckles from some of the dwarves around, all who knew that my statement was very much how the youngest prince would wake. Bombur certainly outdid himself with the amazing morning meal. Flapjacks, bacon, sausage (not that I’m a fan), eggs, and of course, the dwarves morning ale. Thankfully there was a pitcher of fresh milk for people like me who would rather not partake.   
Loud laughter drew my attention to our guests seating. Not sure what the brunt of their joke was, I helped myself to the food. About halfway through my flapjacks, the youngest Durin showed up, hair stuck in random intervals, obviously not taken care of before he dragged himself downstairs. He seated himself between his brother and uncle, receiving a scolding for his looks. He merely grunted in reply.   
Chuckling to myself I ducked my head to avoid his glare, one that he sent to Dwalin when the dwarf lord told him that his hair looked rather fashionable. He gave up soon after and dug into his plate, which had been piled high by Fili. I wanted to enjoy their company for longer, but I had to go over my menu ideas with the cooks. So excusing myself, I walked briskly towards my destination, with delicious aromas wafting through the halls.   
The cooks were all very generous with their advice for updating some of the courses. Thankfully they had no quarrel with taking out some of the rather exotic dishes. They agreed to start tomorrow morning with some of the items they could keep fresh in the cold storerooms in the lower levels of Erebor. I gave my word that the updated menus would be ready by the morrow.   
Jogging to my office, I found a fresh stack of papers. Slightly confused at their presence I skimmed through them. Complaint reports filed by our guests. Great. Grabbing the new work, I headed to the guest chambers and found most of the complainers merely had trivial problems. Except for, the Lady Selena. She had had many of the complaints written. New clothes, furnishings, food, entertainment, on and on and on.   
After doing all in my power to put the young dwarrowdam at ease, I saw to it that a seamstress was summoned, a cook for her daily snacks, a laundress to help with new bed clothes, and every other thing she so desperately thought she needed. Ensuring she had all her hearts desires fulfilled, I was finally able to return to my desk. The quiet room a welcome reprieve from the loud demands of a spoiled lady.   
Unfortunately, it was short lived. A throng of dissatisfied dwarrow entered and started laying down their concerns for the trainees. After reassuring that none of the trainees would be put in intentional danger, the parents finally marched back to their daily shenanigans. Rubbing a hand across my face I flopped back in my chair already exhausted and it wasn’t even the twelfth hour.   
With my previous accuser’s words in my head I head to Thorin’s office for it was my ‘duty’ to report to the king the doings of his kingdom. Manly they wanted me to tell Thorin their problems so that they would actually come to light. Their children knew the costs of applying at the academy to train under Dwalin and myself at sometimes. It included some personal injury, nothing major though.   
Thorin wasn’t in his office, but I left him a complaint letter from the concerned parents. I had already updated the menus and decided to save the cooks the trouble of coming to get them and handed them to one of the servants to deliver. They graciously said that if I had any deliveries, they would be honored to do them. I keep forgetting that they are here to help me. A sudden shout drew my attention to the front gate, along with the sound of the royal trumpets. The Princess Dis had returned. Her traveling dress looking pristine in comparison to the dirt covered guards around her. She smiled when she spotted me at the end of the crowd.  
“Aragon, lass, obviously no one was helping you with your hair again, it’s all over the place. I shall take care of it directly. Come, tell me all that that burdensome brother of mine has put on your plate.”  
I honestly couldn’t help the laugh that escaped my lips. “Welcome back Lady Dis. Quite honestly, Thorin has been very lenient with jobs this past week. My hair is never under control and I highly doubt it will be, but everything is going smoothly. We have one entourage present and are expecting the next in a few hours.”   
“Well then let the fun begin. Come and dine for lunch with me, you look famished. And I shall have your engagements canceled for a few hours so you can catch me up on everything that has happened.”   
Without another word, she whisked me off to her sitting room where a sitting table was already fitted with a small feast. Telling her all that had happened, minus a few embarrassing events, I satisfied the princess’ thirst for what was going on her brother’s kingdom, as she redid my wild hair, braiding it into an exquisite bun.   
“Honestly, I don’t know how you all do these amazing hairstyles in no time at all.” “Practice my dear.”   
She rolled her eyes when I told her of Lady Selena’s arrival at the gate and her already numerous complaints. “I am truly sorry you now have to put up with her. If you want, I can take care of them and you can organize the party.”   
“Nay lass! I’ll not have you miss out on all the fun. Besides, I aim to flatten that dwarrowdam’s thought of herself into the dust. Noble lady or not, it’s considered rude to speak to your hostess like that. Never matter, it shall all be put in proper perspective.”   
Shaking my head at the princess, a smile threatened to surface as she paced around her sitting room, no doubt thinking of some way to prank a visiting lady. The Durin’s were well known for their extensive knowledge of harmful and harmless pranks.   
“If you need help, I’m sure your sons would be very willing to help execute your scheme. I, on the other hand will see the results afterwards.”   
Excusing myself from her company, I once again headed to my office, hair now out of my face. Thorin was placing books on my desk when I walked in. “Your majesty.”   
“Aragon. I can see my sister has returned,” gesturing to my hair. “It looks well. She was missed. Is she in her chambers?”   
“I believe so, she was when I left. Though she might have headed to the guest quarters.” “Thank you.”   
After he excused himself, I was finally able to go over the merchant bids. I had a few hours before my stand in for Balin, so I took my time through the bids. Most of them were reasonable, but a few needed minor details changed. In two hours they were picked up by Dori to be taken to the merchant stand and I was headed, probably to a headache, to the ambassador meeting room.


	3. Chapter 3

Three of the five ambassadors from Esgaroth were seated in a finely lit room, the firelight bouncing off the numerous gold platted shields gracing the wall. All I had to do was listen to their terms, write them down, thank them for meeting, and then escort them out with a promise to speak to the king right away. That’s all Balin told me to do, no other promises except speaking to Thorin. I could do this.   
I can’t do this. It had been an hour and the three ambassadors, Throng, Throk, and Thrais, could not agree for the life of them what the Master of Laketown had told them specifically to cover. I literally could have left them for an hour, and they wouldn’t have got anywhere.   
“Gentlemen, I propose a raincheck. You may return to Esgaroth and seek out what your master wants and later we can reconvene?”   
Bows and ‘thank you for your time’ and whatever else happened in that short amount of time it took to escort them to the gate, finally left me breathless, leaning on the wall watching them ride away. ‘If Balin ever does that to me again, I’ll skin him alive.’ Seeing as I got nowhere with that meeting I decided to forgo returning to my dreaded workplace, and instead, walked around Erebor, just pretending to be a normal person for a while.   
The gardens where filled with blossoms and I took my time wandering under the few trees in that courtyard. It would be dinnertime soon and tomorrow I would have to begin preparations for the feast. Sighing, I grasped a branch of the large oak and pulled myself into the tree. Climbing higher than normal, I was finally able to breathe deeply, letting the sweet calming scent find its way into my soul. This is what I missed not living in the woods anymore, the fresh, heady smells the wood provided.   
Though it was probably just a lack of outdoor activity that I was missing, being in a tree provided a security I couldn’t find elsewhere. I scaled a few more branches until I could physical go no further for fear of a branch breaking and stretched out on a large bough. Leaning back against the tree, I let my mind wander, not expecting it to run away.   
When I opened my eyes again it was dark. I jolted to full awareness as I realized I fell asleep. The moon was beginning its rise, so I knew it wasn’t that late, but still inwardly kicking myself for the lack of self-control, I dropped down the tree, grabbing lower branches as I fell. I rushed out of the garden and raced to the dining hall, hoping I didn’t have leaves in my hair. Before I ever reached the hall though, shouts drew my attention toward the company room.   
Surprised that anyone was in there, I headed to the room. The whole company Dis included were inside, some shouting while others looked rather riled. They didn’t hear me the first time I asked what was going on, so I tried louder.   
“Aragon!! Where have you been!? We have been looking for you for hours!”   
“Well I’m sorry. I fell asleep. In the garden. In a tree.”   
“I told you we should’ve checked the gardens.” Nori, I believe.   
“You fell asleep in a tree?” “Yes?”   
“How do you even manage to do that?”   
“I, um, I’m not really sure Gloin. I honestly didn’t mean to, I only meant to stay a few minutes. Guess my body had different plans.”  
After they got over their shock, I informed them I was going to get some supper. “We’ll come with you.”   
“Thorin, I’m not going to disappear on my way to the dining hall.” “We haven’t eaten either, we forgot in our worry for you.” I opened my mouth to say something and shut it back, embarrassed by my assumption.   
Dinner was delicious, as always, and the conversation lively. Dis informed us all that four more parties, all dwarf lords and ladies would be arriving tomorrow, at appropriate intervals. I was glad Dis oversaw the arriving guests, I had never been that great of a hostess.   
“Aragon, what are your plans for tomorrow?” Thorin asked.  
“I am beginning the decorating in the great hall and banquet hall in the morning, though I may have to seek your assistance, Bofur, with the colors of banners. You have an amazing eye for the schemes.”   
“I would be honored to help you in any way. You tell me, and I am at your service.” Nodding my thanks, I laughed at Bifur’s joke, though slightly crude, I was glad that our time was private this evening.   
As we retired for the evening, I informed Thorin I would place what little news from the Lake I had received in his office. He obliged and I was surprised when Kili offered to escort me to my office and then to his uncle’s. Not that I was complaining, his company was welcomed after all the stress of the day. As we walked along the dimly lit corridors, we talked much of the upcoming banquet and the dance.  
His idea that it would be humorous to have Fili lead one of the songs for the dance had me choking back a laugh. “He can play the fiddle quite well; you should do it.”   
“If I have payed attention to your mother’s recounting of your past, you also play the fiddle?”   
“I had hoped you hadn’t known that.” Laughing I told him he would have to play with his brother for his chance at embarrassing his elder sibling.   
When we parted at our separate paths, he bid me goodnight. I retreated to my chambers, relieved that the day was over, though I wasn’t exactly thrilled that tomorrow would be here soon. I drew the heavy curtains closed to prevent the expected morning light to penetrate my room. Shadow had moved to bed with Midnight I had been informed, not that minded, I got more of the bed. Releasing my thoughts, I sunk into the warm sheets, falling into a dreamless sleep. 

I was too warm, that is what drew me out of the deep sleep I had thankfully had. I shoved the pile of furs off the bed and rolled on top of them when they landed on the floor. The coolness of the stone soaked through, a natural cooling that I had discovered when I overheated in Erebor. The sun was barely peeking through the draped window, but by its position I could tell it was still relatively early.   
Sighing, I rose from the floor and flung the blankets back onto the full bed, making my way sleepily over to the closet. I pulled out my boots and shoved my feet into them, not bothering to change into something more fitting for running into someone. Raking my fingers through my hair, I left it down, shrugging when I met a tangle. I’d deal with it later. I opened the hall door and made my way to the stable, only meeting guards and servants who gave polite greetings, which I returned, but I was thankful that they didn’t expect more of a greeting.   
I smiled when Midnight nickered hello, she rubbed her long face along my shoulder as I reached for her bridle. I needed a ride. She snorted with excitement, honestly, though she was close to fifteen years old, she still acted like a filly sometimes. I laughed; glad she was ready for a run. Mounting her bareback when we exited the stable, I guided her to the gate. Though most people were not awake yet, morning merchants who lived outside the gate were already making their way into the market.   
When we had left the noise and bustle behind, I gave Midnight her head. Whinnying, she reared and took off like an arrow, her mane and my hair a wild mess in the wind. I laughed as she rushed across the mostly flat plain jumping over a large stream. We made our way toward the northern side of Erebor, where a decent sized pond graces a small valley. I loved the way the small trees that had begun to grow again made you feel like a giant.   
When another horse snorted nearby, I startled so bad Midnight almost spooked, but we both settled when I saw it was only Thorin.   
“Your majesty, I didn’t know you went for morning rides.” He jumped.   
I had never been able to startle him before and it was kind of hilarious. “Aragon? When did you start coming this way?”   
“About a month ago. We found it by accident. One of the few places that is quickly recovering from the desolation of Smaug.”   
“I am truly glad for that. This was one of my siblings and mine favorite place to run off to.” “I can see why.”   
We sat in a peaceful silence, just watching the birds and other wildlife that had come back to the mountain to live. When Thorin cleared his voice I looked toward him.   
He didn’t say anything, so I prodded. “What?”   
“What?” “What do you need to tell me?” “Oh, yes, um.” It wasn’t like Thorin to hesitate, but I waited patiently.   
“Gondor’s ambassadors are expected to arrive this morning.”   
“Oh. I didn’t realize they would be here so soon. Do you know who is in their party?”   
“I haven’t heard. So we shall both see.” Awkward silence followed.   
I made to leave when he spoke again. “Why didn’t you tell us that you were from Gondor?”   
I had expected his question, but that didn’t make answering any easier. “I guess I just thought it was better to protect them.”   
“But that is not all.”   
“No, that was part, but, well, I had been living under an alias for so long it just felt natural. Though you figured out one of my aliases before too long on the road.” He gave a knowing smile.   
“Yes, at least this time you came back willingly, last time you fell out of a tree on top of me because you thought I had left.”   
“I was kind of hoping you hadn’t remembered that,” I said with a laugh.   
“All seriousness now though, I should return to Erebor and prepare for my people. I wonder if I will know any of the ambassadors. That would be a lot of fun, seeing people I know.”   
“I’m sure you’ll know them. You make it your business to know everyone.” “I do not.”   
As we bickered back and forth, we made our way to the main gate, dismounting and turning our mounts over to the stable hands as we headed to the dining hall were the others would no doubt be waiting. The conversations were carrying out into the hall as we approached, the shouting was mostly Gloin and Dwalin, probably over nothing.   
Upon our entrance, the hall went quiet. I almost laughed at the matching embarrassed looks on Dwalin, Dori, and Gloin’s faces. Apparently, before we stepped in, they were about to take blows. When we were seated, Thorin called for table’s attention, which they all readily gave.   
“As most of you know, the emissaries from Gondor are expected to arrive before the twelfth hour. I would like it if you were all were on your best behavior. We wouldn’t want to embarrass Lady Aragon.” With a pointed glare aimed at the previous fighters, all the dwarves agreed.   
“We would never purposely embarrass her, but as you have decreed, no ruff-housing.” I was surprised to hear Nori’s claim.   
The notorious thief had quite the reputation outside of Erebor that sometimes his solemn behavior astonished everyone. “Well then, everything appears to be in order. Lassie, we shall do our very best not to dishonor you in front of your kin.”   
“I thank all of you. As I am not aware of all who are in the party, it is greatly appreciated.”   
Dis drew me aside privately afterwards, “Lass, do you think your family will be in the assembly?” “I don’t know. And since no one besides you know who I really am, I fear to think that I shall give myself away.”   
“Don’t worry about that, I shall be there every step of the way.”   
“Thank you, Dis. You have been so kind to me since my arrival. I’m sure if my kin are among the party, they will love you.”   
“Well, as long as Thorin doesn’t scare them away before they arrive, don’t you say so?” I laughed with her as she linked my arm.   
“Do you know what we should do?” I was puzzled by her statement.   
“What?” We were walking in the gardens, the blossoms a clean fragrance.   
“We should go to the seamstress and design a gown for you to wear on the night of the banquet.”   
“What?!” I was utterly shocked. A gown? “Why would I need a gown? I’m not going to be there. You will be the hostess of the evening, which means my presence shouldn’t be needed.”   
“My dear girl. You weren’t thinking of preparing the glorious evening and not planning on being there, were you?”   
“Of course.” “Nonsense. You shall be there, by my side.”   
“Lady Dis! I couldn’t.” She looked at me curiously.   
“Aragon,” she said after a moment, “why do you feel you shouldn’t be there?”   
I honestly hadn’t thought of an answer. I hesitated, the silence in the garden allowed the sound of the training grounds below to waft up into the courtyard.   
“I don’t feel like I belong.” I bowed my head, waiting for the reprimand for my statement.   
“Aragon, look at me.” When I complied, she continued, “You are one of the few ladies attending who actually belong there.”   
I opened my mouth in protest to what she was saying, but she raised her hand for silence.   
“You are a daughter of kings, a princess, you are of a higher rank then most of the even the lords attending.”   
“But I didn’t ask for my rank. I never wanted the burden that came with it. I told you what happened, how I failed my people. I did- “   
“Things you think are horrible. I know. But how many of our guests have done worse? Paid for people to be killed. Ordered their servants to executions. Ruined their kingdoms for power. What is it that you did that was so terrible? You punched a young noble in the face because he was accosting a young woman. Put yourself in the line of enemy fire to keep a little boy from being hurt. Sacrificed yourself to protect a young family. You were willing to die so my sons could keep their promise and come home to me.”  
“Dis, I-” “You injured your father because you saw something that wasn’t there. Ran from your homeland and exiled yourself to keep others safe. Gave up a haven to help complete strangers on the road. Dived into a river to save Kili, when you knew how dangerous the water was for you. You protected the company from almost killing each other in the forest-”   
“Dis. You know those were not what I meant. The time I betrayed my brothers because I was afraid for my own skin, the time I didn’t listen to my commander and he paid the price, when I thought only of my warm meal and ignored a young girl who was hungry on the streets. The time I insulted Thranduil to his face, my kin. Ignored Thorin’s direct command that almost cost his nephew’s life, made a deal with the Witch-king of Angmar-”  
“If you’re are quite done, none of that matters.”   
“How does-” “Let me finish.” When she was sure I wouldn’t continue my rant she spoke.   
“None of that was what you wanted to do. Had you not disobeyed Thorin, Dwalin would be flatter than a pancake.” I chuckled at the memory of Dwalin running from a large boulder, trying not to get smashed.   
“You are a princess and you shall be there. I am taking you to the dressmaker and you are helping me choose a gown for you to wear, so no more of this ‘I’m not worthy’ stuff, understood?” “Yes Lady Dis.”   
I’m not sure how she does it, but somehow, she makes me see sense in my wild thoughts. We continued our stroll through the mountain until we reached a place I had not yet been to. The dwarrowdam inside was pretty, and her apron pockets were full of lace that was hanging out.   
“Lady Dis, your highness, what can I do for you?”   
“Good morning Sif, this young lady, Lady Aragon is in need of a gown for this week’s banquet.”   
“Designing a gown for this beauty? Why it would be my pleasure Dis!”   
“See Aragon, Sif will be honored to make one for you.”   
“Honored can’t even begin to describe it. All week I’ve been fixing, well, Lady Selena’s. A pretty girl in her own way, but I thought to myself, ‘If her dress was any lower, there wouldn’t be the need for it.’”   
Dis laughed as the dressmaker ranted on the dresses the lady had ordered. “Now for this rare treasure, what should we do?”   
“If you’re making me wear it Dis, I should like some input on it.”   
“Of course. Any input you want, but you’ll let me make some suggestions?”   
“Yes, I would love your opinion. I don’t want it low, that’s for certain, and it will have to be floor length.” Sif nodded away, making notes on a paper.   
“What color would you suggest Dis?” “Not a red.” “Never!”   
“Nor anything to bright. A green, or a blue, oh, maybe that teal!”   
“Um, too bright. But that forest green, or the deep blue is pretty. What about flowing sleeves, but have a light, but tighter one underneath? The collar maybe a deep-set circle, with that trim, the silver banding.”   
“Yes! That will be perfect.” “I think the fading blue I like the most.”   
“That is beautiful, then some silver on the bottom.”   
“Yes. It starts as a midnight blue on the top, then fades to the silver as it reaches the folds on the bottom.” Sif had merely been drawing, but she stopped for a moment.   
“My lady, what if instead of the circle collar, you do a hanging style, you can still have the shoulder strap and have it up high enough that it is completely modest, but it would enhance the style of the dress.”   
“I think that will go well very nice Aragon, and you can wear that mithril necklace of yours, and it will sparkle like the stars.”   
“I don’t know Dis; it feels too uncovered.” Sif handed me her pad.   
“It wouldn’t be that bad, my lady.” I gasped when I saw the picture.   
It was an exquisite article of clothing; one I hadn’t ever dreamt of wearing. “Dis I can’t wear that!”   
“And why ever not dear girl?” “It will be too expensive.”   
“Think nothing of it, my treat.” “I can’t ask you to do that.”   
“You’re not asking, I’m telling you.” Sif hid a smile.   
“I shall begin working on it immediately, you may return for a fitting tomorrow and we shall see how you like it.” Dis and I both thanked her, and I gulped for air when we left her shop.   
“I didn’t think you two were ever going to let me out of there.”   
“Had you not decided, we wouldn’t of.” We laughed, but both of us went rigid when a guard approached.   
“Your highness, my lady, his majesty, Thorin, requests your presences at the gate for the arrival of the envoys from Gondor.”   
“They’re here?! Already?”   
“Thank you, Tiran, we shall go to him right now.” He left and we walked quickly toward the main gate. When we approached, I slowed, stopping when I couldn’t breathe.   
“Aragon?” Dis looked over her shoulder and saw me frozen in place, hyperventilating, my eyes staring at nothing.   
She rushed back the few steps and pulled me into a hug. “It’s gonna be okay, everything will be fine.”   
“Dis, I-I can’t. I can’t, do this.” “Yes you can.”   
“No I can’t, I can’t face them, not after what I did.”   
“Aragon, you are one of the bravest young ladies I’ve ever met, you can do this. And you won’t be alone. I told you I’d be here every step of the way, and I intend to keep that promise.” As she brushed my loose hair from my face, she helped me even out my breathing, it is coming in harsh shuddering.   
“Are you ready?” “I think so.”   
“Then let’s show how a royal conquers their fear, with their heads held high.” I nodded, though not entirely believing her.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time we walked into the main hallway, you wouldn’t have known I had just suffered a panic attack but Dis knew and she didn’t leave my side when we greeted her brother. As we waited for the procession to arrive at the gate, I craned my neck around the taller members of the company, slightly nervous, but still anxious to see who part of the group was. I could see Gondor’s bright banner, made of mithril lining, the White Tree a shining emblem. As they dismounted from their horses, the whole party made their way to where we were standing just inside the main gate.   
Thorin greeted the head of the group with a polite head bow, the person in turn did likewise. The people in front of me block my view from seeing who it was that addressed the king, but I thought I saw a flash of chestnut, shoulder length hair. When the company finally parted enough for me to squeeze through, I gasped.   
An elf with raven hair and silver eyes came out from behind the banner, a circlet upon her brow. The elven queen of Gondor.   
“Ammё?” As she turned toward me, she copied my previous gasp, and rushed to me.   
I couldn’t stop the tears that sprang to my eyes as she embraced me. “Ai! Ien nÎn!”   
“Mae g’ovannen ammё. Ginathalem hí.”   
“Mae g’ovannen indeed Aragon.”   
“When did you join the ambassador party?”  
“Oh all of us are here.”   
“All of you? Ada, Eldarion, and Argon are all here? Where?” I looked around expectantly.   
“Oh, they are staying the evening in Dale, you know how much they love ambassador meetings.”  
Someone cleared their voice behind my mother, and I shrieked. “Captain Faramir!”   
Giving him a squeezing hug, which he returned, I laughed breathlessly as I asked him how he was. “I am as well as I can be putting up with your whiny brothers,” he replied, ducking at my mother’s glare directed at him.   
“Are you going to introduce us to your friends?” I was thankful that she asked in Sindarin, I’m not sure I’m ready for Erebor to know who I really am.   
“Of course.” I walked them in front of Thorin as her representative and began introductions.   
“Your majesty, Thorin Oakenshield, may I present to you, her majesty, Lady Arwen Undómiel, Queen of Gondor, and Captain Faramir, Lord of Ithilien.”   
“Well met your majesty, my lord.”   
“Well met as well Thorin, King under the Mountain.” The queen bowed to Thorin, showing she respected him in his courts.   
“Please forgive his majesty, the King of Gondor, and the crown princes, business has held them and the rest of our assembly in Dale overnight, but they are expected to join us tomorrow morning.”   
“Fear not, they are pardoned. A king hardly needs apologize to another where business is involved. May I present my nephews, the crown princes’ Fili and Kili, and my sister, Princess Dis?”   
“Our pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady.” With matching bows, Fili and Kili stepped aside to allow their mother to come forth. Dis smiled at me before she gave her introduction.   
“Lady Arwen, Dis, at your service. Lady Aragon has told me much about you in the last few days, I had not thought I would ever have the privilege of meeting you.”  
With a warm smile, Arwen bowed to the princess of Erebor and extended her own greeting. “Lady Aragon and my sister shall accompany you to your quarters, a meal is being prepared in the main dining hall for your refreshment.”   
When the company and Faramir, with the other ambassadors, had followed Thorin to the ambassador hall, Dis and I led the Gondorians to their rooms. “This chamber is for you and his majesty.”   
“Thank you, Lady Dis.”   
“The other four chambers are for Lord Faramir, the other ambassadors, and the royal princes.” As we entered the room, I heard my mother gasp.   
“Are you sure this room is livable? This looks like a breath of heaven.”   
Laughing, Dis responded, “Lady Aragon helped me to specially design the chamber for you. I wasn’t sure what you would appreciate.”   
With a look, my mother glanced at me, continuing her sweep of the room. I had installed white gems in the ceiling, having the mirrors placed throughout Erebor to shine through the balcony window, casting a soft starlit glow around the room.   
A few torches graced the room with their presence, causing enough light for it to look like a window was open. The fireplace was lit with crackling embers.   
“So,” Arwen paused her perusal of the decorations, “Lady Aragon? I know of a time when that name would have brought an angry rebuttal from your lips.” My eyes must have shown my surprise because she cocked her head to the side.   
I looked the way she was subtly pointing to where Lady Dis had retreated into the washroom to place some towels that the servants had left in the entrance. I nodded, and by her raised eyebrow I could hear her unspoken question. Dis chose that moment to reappear. My mother smile at her and Dis returned one of her own.   
“Forgive me Lady Dis, I did not mean to exclude you.”   
“Oh think nothing of it. Quite honestly, that young lady has had me pulling my hair out,” at my look she held up her hand for me to stop.   
“She has only told me her secret, and only that because I pried it out of her. No one else knows.”   
“That is what I was about to ask her.”   
“Guys, I’m right here. And I already told you my reasons for not telling.”   
“That doesn’t mean I can’t talk with your mother, does it?”   
“Um, no. Just, well, never mind.” Defeated with two strong-willed mothers in the room, I flopped on my back onto the bouncy king-sized bed, sighing in annoyance.  
“Young lady, I know for a fact that that is not proper etiquette for being in the presence of royalty.”   
“Oh brother, you’ve just got here and you’re already giving me lessons for in court, as if I was the one who put shaving cream under the Prince of the South’s seat cushion.”   
“I will tell you Lady Dis; she gets her mischievousness from her father.”   
“Oh don’t go telling her that! You are just as bad, if not worse that Adar. Grandadar even confirmed it last time I was in Rivendell.”   
Arwen looked embarrassed for a minute, but I didn’t expect her to attack me with a pillow as soon as my eyes were closed.   
“Blast these elves and their soft footfalls.” Which of course had both laughing so hard their faces turned red, and all at my expense.   
In fact they were so focused on trying to draw a breath, that they never noticed me coming up behind them with two pillows. Screams and laughter brought the servants that were near into the room, only for them to witness an elf queen, their own princess, and one of the company members and deep in the middle of a pillow fight, none of them really gaining the upper hand. Movement caught my eye and I froze mid-hit. That caused me to receive a smack in the face with a rather large pillow.   
Laughter drew the older royal’s attention to the chamber entrance. “Oh.”  
Frozen, with horrified expressions on their faces, Dis came up with a rather lame excuse.   
“We were just fluffing the pillows; they weren’t done quite to the queen’s liking.”  
One of the older servants, Della, just gave a knowing smile, and replied, “Well than we shall let you get back to your ‘pillow fluffing’.” And with that, they all filed out of the room, closing the door behind them. But not soon enough to block out the laughter.   
(4)  
When the three of us made our way to the dining hall, we unfortunately ran into Lady Selena, or she walked in front of us, practically yelling at the seamstress who was rushing away from her as fast as possible. I didn’t recognize the young dam, but she had a very composed face as she headed back to her shop. I was honestly surprised at what came out of Lady Selena’s mouth. I glanced at Dis and ammё and they both wore the same shocked expression. She never saw us as she sprinted after the seamstress.   
“Looks like you’ve had your hands full with that one,” Arwen commented as we continued our trek to lunch.   
“You have no idea. It’s like having Ashley in town,” I replied with an eye roll.   
“Oh dear, that is horrible. Lady Ashley was one of the princess’ from Harad that came when they offered an alliance, they didn’t last long. They wanted three marriages, both of my boys for two of their girls, and the prince that accompanied his sisters, well he wanted Aragon to join his harem.”   
“That is awful.”   
“Even worse because I was only ten. He was like fifteen. And I may have been a little too happy to crush him with my score in the championship we held.”   
“You did more than crush him, you flattened him. All three of you did. And I can quite honestly say that we were very happy.”   
“Is this the Prince Michael you’ve mentioned before?”   
“Yes. That slimy, no good, son of a-” “Aragon!”   
“Sorry, but he is,” I replied with a shrug, knowing she knew what kind of ruler he would make later in life.   
The dining hall was quite loud when we entered. Not shouting loud, but laughter loud. The guards opened the door and I tried and failed to stifle a laugh. Bofur was standing on the table, a tankard in his hand, singing a rendition of ‘The Man in the Moon Stayed up Too Late’. A song he also sang on a table in Rivendell, twice. I glanced at Dis, and though she was shaking her head, I could see the amusement in her eyes. Ammё was laughing openly. 

“I can certainly see that entertainment is always welcome.”   
“Ha-ha.” A short, embarrassed laugh was all I could muster. At the head of the table Thorin sat with a bemused expression, the other ambassadors and dwarves chocking on their laughs.   
“Ho hey!” Bofur spotted us in the entrance, almost falling backwards off the table, spilling his drink on top of Fili.   
The prince stopped smiling long enough to punch the tipping dwarf in the shin, causing Bofur to fall the other way. Roars of laughter came from all at the table, not excluding the guards and servants posted in the room. Thorin called for order, a stern look at Bofur caused him to quickly find his seat. Dis led us in and when we were all seated Bofur asked what took so long.   
“We nearly ate our stomachs. Thorin told us to wait for the royal ladies.”   
“Well I’m glad you didn’t die from lack of forty minutes of indulgence.”   
“As amused as everyone is, may we eat?”   
With snickers, we started filling our plate with different delicacies, conversing about who knows what. Thankful that Thorin had told some of the dwarves to behave, the fighting was at a minimum for the entirety of the meal. Balin was exceptional about keeping my mother in his conversations.   
“My lady queen because of the greeting at the gate, I am under the impression that Lady Aragon and you have had the pleasure of meeting before?”   
“That is correct my lord. She served as one of the head scouts in Gondor a few years ago. I was privileged to get close to her in that time.”   
I wasn’t sure how she was able to come up with something so smoothly, but it wasn’t a lie, it just was not a full truth. Not that it surprised me, my mother had always been an exceptional negotiator.   
“And Aragon? You enjoyed working as a scout?” “Oh I enjoyed it very much. Though none of my adventures in Gondor were as dangerous or daring as my most recent ones. I quite liked the change.”   
I caught my mother’s sideways glance. I knew she wasn’t happy about that last one, but how else was I supposed to get off that topic. After the meal finished, Thorin and Balin led Faramir and the ambassadors to the library, a quiet place where they could converse in private. Dis escorted my mother to gardens, probably to talk. As the rest of us broke up and headed to our main areas, I noticed Dwalin staring at me. Frowning, I turned and made my way to my office, puzzled by his look.  
I began drawing a simple sketch of what I hoped to make the great hall look like for the banquet. I fell in love with the design, the paper bringing forth the very essence of the dwarves and who they are as a people. I was so enthralled in my work, I jumped when someone knocked on the doorframe. My head shot up, and I felt my eyes widen when Dwalin stepped into the room.   
“Dwalin, what a pleasant surprise.” He just looked at me critically, I was getting nervous when he continued the silent perusal.   
“Lass, what is your relation to the elf queen?” His question alarmed me so bad I practically fell off the stool I was seated on.   
“What do you mean?” I asked, hoping he couldn’t hear the slight waver in my voice. Never mind, he heard it.   
“The elf, you are related to her?”   
“How did you find that out?” I questioned.   
“You look like her, though not enough for someone who wasn’t studying it to know, and your greeting at the gate was more than formal.”   
“She’s my, um, you have to promise not to tell anyone yet,” I pleaded.   
“You have my word; I won’t tell a soul.” I hesitated, could I really trust him?   
Ultimately his loyalty is all to Thorin. “She’s my mother.”   
His eyes widened. “Please Dwalin, don’t tell anyone,” I begged, rising from my seat and coming in front of the desk, “I promise I’ll tell everyone eventually.”   
“Why didn’t you tell us when we met you lass?” his voice was a harsh whisper. “Who else knows?”   
“Only Dis. She found out when I was sick. Please, Dwalin, I was planning on telling some of you soon, but things just got out of hand and-”   
“I don’t care when you tell the others, but you had better tell Thorin sooner rather than later. And I apologize your highness.”   
“Dwalin don’t, get up, please.” “You are a princess; you are at a higher rank than I.”   
“That means nothing. I left Gondor as an exile, therefore I am at the same rank as you, if not lower.”   
“No. you are royalty, for all your time with us you still know so little of our customs. Any dwarrowdam is treated with the upmost respect, one from the royal line even more so.  
“You will tell Thorin.” “Of course, just not right now?”   
“No, now.” “What?! Why would-”   
“Because your father is coming into town tomorrow, and if you look like your mother, how much do look like the king?” He took my hesitancy as an answer. “A lot I presume.”   
“Yes?” I replied, not sure if it was supposed to come out as a question. “Then let’s go talk to Thorin, privately.” With a look that said no talking back, I followed him to Thorin’s office, not at all wanting to go. 

Dwalin pounded on the great wooden door with his fist, the sound reverbing through the stone halls. “Come in.”   
As the door was opened, Dwalin grabbed my arm and dragged me inside, apparently, he saw me inching back toward the way I came.   
“Dwalin, Aragon, what can I hold to the pleasure of your presence?”   
“The lass has something she would like to tell ‘ya.” I glared at Dwalin, and Thorin raised his eyebrow at my response.   
“Really?” A prod on my shoulder made me scowl over my shoulder, the dwarf merely growling in response. Signing, I realized there was no way out of this.   
“I, well.” How was I supposed to say this? I looked at Dwalin, but he just nodded. Thorin leaned forward, hands clasped together on his desk, if he was trying to appear less intimidating, it wasn’t working.   
‘I couldn’t do this, tell who I really am, and to one of the people who has the power to kill me because I didn’t tell him.’ I didn’t realize I had stopped breathing until Dwalin panicked next to me, and Thorin rose from his seat.  
“Breathe lass.” Air forced its way into my lungs, and when they felt I wouldn’t pass out from lack of oxygen, Thorin motioned for me to continue.   
I just stared, jumping like a frightened animal when Dwalin whispered in my ear, “He’s not going to kill you, and if he tries, I’ll kill him.” I’m not entirely sure why that made me feel better, but my tongue unfroze.   
“I’mtheprincessofGondor.” I shoved the words out of my mouth as quickly as possible. No one could’ve understood me, and by their confused faces, they hadn’t.   
“Why don’t you try again, slower maybe?” A deep breath later, and I tried again. “I’m the princess of Gondor.” And shocked silence and jaw dropping.   
Twiddling my fingers, I just stood in front of the king of Erebor. He glanced over my shoulder and whatever he saw made him clamp his mouth shut quickly. A throat clearing behind me made me jump, but it was the resounding one that Thorin made that cause me to look at him.   
“You are the princess of Gondor?” “Um? Well, technically, yesh,” I replied sheepishly.  
“What?!” I winced at his whispered yell. It was still sharp.   
“Sorry. But Thorin, please don’t tell anyone, you and Dwalin, well and Dis are the only ones who know, no one else can find out, please you have to promise.”   
I didn’t like begging, but what choice did I have? He would start yelling in Khuzdul any minute and if he said something, well, it wouldn’t be good. Silence filled the chamber, only the constant crackling of the fireplace showed any life in the room. I knew I couldn’t run with Dwalin standing behind me, but the desire to do so foremost in my mind.   
“So.” A deep breath before he continued, “Well that makes the ambassador discussion clearer. And your response to Dargan, that dwarf lord of Iron Hills, makes sense now as well.”   
“I am truly sorry Thorin, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” “You mean you never meant for us to find out?”   
If it wasn’t for the amused expression on his face, I would have been worried the king of Erebor was angry. “So you’re not mad?”   
“Not entirely. I mean, I am upset that you didn’t trust us enough with your heritage, but I can understand the stakes that made you hide it. But next time you need to tell someone something important, please don’t almost pass out in front of them.”  
Laughing, I agreed, but I was surprised when Thorin wrapped me in a hug. “Thorin?”   
“You are most welcome here your highness, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.”   
Dwalin laughed behind me, I could have sworn Thorin was chuckling quietly to himself. “Well, if it is acceptable to his majesty, I shall excuse myself and return to my work.”   
“Oh the nerve of these younglings,” Thorin lamented with an eye roll. “They get bolder with their smart mouths as the days go on.”  
I sniggered as I backed toward the door. “At least we remember we have one, unlike our elders.”   
He made a move to attack and I leapt out of the doorway, scampering to my office. The deep laughter of the dwarf lords followed me down the hall. I smiled as I shook my head, wondering how I managed to inform Thorin of my ancestry, is beyond me.   
I walked through the open door, my drawings laying forgotten on the desk. I sighed when I sifted through them. After about three, I stopped. “Hmm. This one looks rather good. I wonder if Bofur is free for a while and able to help me. Maybe even Bifur could be of assistance in the decorating.”  
Grabbing the paper, I made my way to the market, hoping the toymakers weren’t too busy in their shop. I saw the floppy brimmed hat before I saw Bofur, his head bobbing to and fro. I called out in greeting, waving when he noticed me.   
“Ah, Lady Aragon, what may I be of assistance with?”   
“I was actually wondering if you and Bifur had filled schedules, I could use your aid in decorating the Great Hall.”   
“Of course, we’ve nothing too pressing, we would be honored to lend a hand in any way.”   
After numerous times I said thank you, I lead them to the Great Hall, where I showed them my design for the decorations. They applauded the drawing, though I tried to convince them it wasn’t that good. They disregarded my thoughts. As we instructed the servants on what to bring, and what to place where, the hall soon began to look prepared for the feast. I was surprised when the dinner bell rang loud and clear throughout the caverns.


	5. Chapter 5

I hadn’t realized we had been working that long, but I was very glad to escape to the realm of food. The finishing touches, and the room was complete. The whole hall decorated from head to foot, from stem to stern. We stood back to admire our work before obeying the dining bell, which now rang in earnest.   
“Oh we’re comin’ no need to get so bossy.”   
“Bofur, they merely want to make sure you heard it.”   
“Well if you say so.” “Come on, race you to the Dining Hall.”   
As we sprinted thought the numerous hallways and passageways, I barely barreled through the doors of the hall before Bofur and Bifur, the two of them hot on my heels. But the looks from the many guests and the dwarves, including my mother, and – “Adar?”   
“What, Lady Aragon?”   
I had forgotten that Bofur was behind me and for that purpose, I tried to calm my shuddering breaths. “Nothing, Bofur, I just thought I recognized someone.”   
“Would it be the other Gondorians that arrived this afternoon?”   
“Um, yes, how did you know about this?”   
“Oh they had come earlier, finished their business early the elf queen said. Well go on, go meet your people.”   
Giving me a light shove, the two cousins made their way to the royal table and I headed to the Gondorian’s table, trying hard to force myself to walk and not start crying. I kneeled next to my king’s seat but didn’t expect to be pulled to my feet. I hadn’t heard my father rise, but when he gently lifted my chin up with his hand, I felt my resolve fall. Tears fell freely from my eyes as I looked into his own. They silver eyes were filled with unshed tears as he caressed my cheek.   
“Aragon?” It was spoken in a broken whisper, and I embraced him tightly.  
I sobbed into his shoulder, his arms squeezing me affectionately.  
“Oh Aragon, my tithen elloth.” “Ada.”   
Oh how I had longed for this, I had hoped that he would forgive me for what I had done in Gondor, but I saw now I was foolish to think he would hold it against me. He had already forgiven me, and all he had to do was give me a hug.   
I wasn’t even aware of the noise around me, it was just me and my Ada. He held me until my tears had diminished and I was able to breath properly again. A throat being cleared behind me caused me to turn around quicker than I would have liked.   
“Eldarion!” I hugged him as well, and I saw another person rise behind him.   
“Argon! Oh how I missed all of you.”   
“Well if you missed us so much, you should have visited. Kidding, kidding. I know you had things to do.”   
He still had his sass, not that he ever lost it. He led me to a seat between Ammё and Adar pulling the chair out for me to seat myself.   
“Hannon le.” I was overjoyed that they were all here. Sure I knew they were coming but knowing and seeing are two different things.   
They filled me in on all the latest gossip and news from Gondor. I felt like I was back in Minas Tirith’s own Dining Hall with all of us seated at the table, it was just like when I was younger. Only a few times did I glance over at the Ereborian table, catching Thorin’s knowing look quite a few times. He raised his glass in our direction when I sent him a worried peek. With his approval still in my mind, I focused all my attention to my family.   
After the meal, I escorted my people to a private parlor where we could talk without fear of being overheard, and away from the prying eyes of the dwarves. I couldn’t believe that they were here, all of them.   
In Erebor for Pete’s sake, a couple days before the ambassador banquet. “Well this is a beautifully decorated apartment.”  
“Yes. Dis’ mother had it designed before the attack of the dragon. Thankfully, it was high enough above Smaug’s wrath to escape damage, well not too much damage. Fire burned most of the tapestries that were hanging on the wall, but the Durin’s have amazing memories and the seamstresses were able to remake all of them, exact replicas even.”   
“That’s amazing. I’m surprised how much you know about the history of Erebor.” Trying not to roll my eyes at Argon’s statement, and his sarcasm, I agreed.   
Gesturing for them all to sit, they placed themselves in strategic positions, unfortunately, old habits are hard to kill, and most of us are used to unexpected events turning out to be quite bad.   
“You know we are quite safe here. I know of at least three Rangers that are in the mountain presently.”   
“Well, on that note, we shall hear your story Aragon?” My father’s request wasn’t exactly what I had hoped would happen, but how could I refuse them?   
They hadn’t heard any news from me in so long, they deserved this after all I had done to them. We sat there for hours as I recounted all that happened and all that I had done to be a member of the quest in the beginning. All the attacks, bad weather, the river incident with the runaway pony. My unfortunate experience with Dron the Great. Eldarion and Argon, as much as I love them, could have left off all their teasing for that one. Though with only a look, Aragorn silenced them. I forgot how much I had enjoyed our evenings together, laughing, crying, or simply taking pleasure in the firelight and the company.   
It was late when the Gondorians began to retire. Faramir, Eldarion, Argon and the other ambassadors returned to their rooms. The only people left were my parents. We sat in silence on the lounging chairs, just staring into the fire. Fire. So wild, so destructive. The thing that drew me away from my beloved homeland, the very thing that made me remember it.   
“Aragon?” I looked at my father. “Yes Adar?”   
“What made you run away from Minas Tirith?” Can he read minds now? Oh am I just as horrible at hiding my emotions to him and Ammё as I always was?  
“Don’t you know?” When I looked at them, their expressions spoke said no. Sighing, I looked away. How could I really tell them?   
“Aragon,” Arwen said softly, drawing my attention, “I’ve been waiting to ask you since I arrived and found you here. I was hoping you would tell us, if I waited until your father got here.”   
“We understand if you would prefer not to tell. But Aragon, elloth, you know how dangerous it is to bottle things up.”   
“I know. It’s just, well, I haven’t told anyone. I didn’t feel like I could trust anyone. Not even grandadar. Or the twins, how could I? After everything that happened, and the fact the last time I was in Rivendell I was under an alias. I’m still kinda under an alias. No one, except Dis, Dwalin, and Thorin himself, even know who I truly am. The latter two only found out this afternoon.  
“I was afraid the Witch-king would hear a rumor spread if I told anyone, and I didn’t want him to take it out on Gondor. The people there have suffered enough because of me.”   
“Aragon Aragornrion, if you ever make a claim like that again you will be grounded.” “Ada, really, my full name? Am I in that much trouble?”   
“Worse young lady. You are not the cause for the Witch-king’s enthrallment with our kingdom. He merely wants it for its strategic position, and it also borders Mordor.”   
“Adar-”   
“Aragon, your father is right.” Arwen injected. “You have nothing to do with the attacks on Gondor. But please, tell us why you exiled yourself? Or shall I change your name to Aragorn, who did the same thing.”   
“Hey, I had a legitimate reason-” “You didn’t want to become king?”   
“Never mind. Same reason you had, pretty much.” Chuckling, I tried not to look directly at them, still uncomfortable with telling them about my past.   
Sighing, I realize I’m not going to get out of this. If I don’t tell them now, they’ll want to know later. “I ran because I hurt you.”   
I let my eyes drift to the floor, unable to face them after that. “Oh Aragon-”   
“No!” I flew to my feet, a fire alight in my eyes, the shadows of the blocked light casting shadows around the room. “Don’t, don’t justify what I did. I know what I did, and you still bear the scar Adar.” I gestured vehemently towards his left arm. “You know what I did-”   
“I know why you did it also.” He stood up, placing himself in front of me. My mother rose quietly behind him. “Aragorn.”   
With that one word, the tenseness of the situation dropped, at least a little. He sighed exasperatedly.   
“I know what you saw, the same things you always saw in your nightmares when you returned from Dol Goldur. You screamed out whenever you were caught in the throes of the darkness they put in your mind, causing you to see thing no child should.   
“I remember a young girl, so full of life and beauty, wanting nothing more than to assist her brothers as they pulled pranks on all of the staff, one who would mount her horse and go running off into the rising sun, finding new deer trails to explore, a princess who would rather give up her position so all the girls in Minas Tirith could have the chance she could. The girl who smirked victoriously when she smothered a prince of Harad in a competition he told her a girl had no place, where the three Rangers of Gondor proudly vanquished the thoughts that they would be unfit to rule because they weren’t pompous fools, dawdling around in a dressing gown-”  
“Okay Adar, your point is well made.”   
“Not that you actually believe it.” He gave an incredulous look; one I knew quite well as I had been on the receiving end of them often.   
“But Adar, I hurt you, how was I to know that I wouldn’t hurt someone else if I was caught in a living nightmare? I mean it was only when I had spent months upon the very things that could kill me that I learned to control my curse. Out on the open ocean I found a way to bypass the system that I had been given.   
“When I disembarked into the harbor below the Shire, I concealed my appearance, hiding who I was. I made my way to Bree and Barliman was kind enough to give me a position working at the Prancing Pony. Though that was only after I had served as a bodyguard for quite a few caravans of merchants headed to the Misty Mountains. A couple of times I was able to visit Rivendell, though it was seldom. I met Elladan and Elrohir near the Midge-lands more often than any of us wished. The merchants couldn’t trust the fact I knew where I was going with the detour. I had only worked as a server for a couple months before the company of Thorin needed lodging in Bree. I had to find room for all their ponies, I remember being mad at them because I had to serve them instead of getting food for myself.   
“I wasn’t too happy with them. Though when I overheard, they were looking for a scout to lead them through the wildlands, I offered my services, and I had no clue what I was getting into. They agreed, though they were hesitant, who wouldn’t be? When they finally approved, I prepared to leave with them, and well you know the rest of the story.”   
I hadn’t seated myself during the whole duration of my narrative, I was slightly nervous that my parents would run after they heard all that I had done.   
My mother finally broke the silence, “Aragon,” she hesitated, “why did you feel as though the Witch-king was trying to get into Minas Tirith through you?”   
I didn’t wasn’t to answer, the images from my childhood blazing up before my eyes. “I saw him that day. He was in the dining hall, draped in meters of dark fabric. His amber eyes flashing like an uncontrolled flame. He told me he let me escape, that I had only completed his plan. He had created a weapon and he had turned it loose.   
“Ada,” I looked him in the eye, his sliver-blue meeting my stormy, untamed blue. “I was the weapon.”   
I allowed what I said to sink in, for them to fully grasp what the Witch-king had planned. “I had to run. And by running, I felled his schemes. I could feel it when I boarded the Night-Flyer. He was furious that I had beat his game. He tried to replace my memories with hazed ones so he could finally bring Gondor to her knees. I wasn’t about to let him do that. So I ran, and I’ve been running ever since.”   
As a hush fell over the parlor, I turned toward the fire, the cracking of burning wood saturating the peacefulness. After what seemed like forever, I finally heard rustling clothes behind me. Both of my parents came toward me, my mother to one side and my father in front.   
“Aragon,” the king started, “don’t ever be afraid to come and tell us what you are feeling. I am sorry we didn’t realize beforehand what the Witch-king was planning, but please, don’t keep running.   
“You’ve met so many people on your journey that love you. Your friends are all here for you. They want to help you, and so does your family. We don’t care about what would happen to us. We are here to support you through the raging waters. Don’t ever forget that.” I was sandwiched in a hug by both, crying into my Adar’s shoulder. I could feel his heartbeat, the calming sound reassuring my trouble mind.   
After a moment of peaceful comfort, my mother addressed me, speaking softly into the night, “Can you promise to come to us if you need help Aragon, my elloth?”   
I thought about all their conditions. It wasn’t that much, but futuristic, it was significantly large. “I promise,” my resolve stronger than it ever had been.   
We bid each other goodnight and we parted ways at the guest hall. As I watched them retreat down the hall, I sighed contentedly, I was home, figuratively, not physically.   
A playful smile lit my face as I made my way to my office once again to ensure everything was in its place for the morrow. I took little time there, quickly heading to my own quarters for a welcome respite. Tomorrow was the day before the banquet. I had a fitting and numerous other plan to accomplish before I would be prepared for the feast. Thankfully I wasn’t in charge of coordinating the dances, I would be horrible at that. ‘Well, off to bed. Better to get sleep while you can, right?’


	6. Chapter 6

I slept fitfully, my mind laying awake, knowing it had a boatload of work to do the next morning. When the first rays of dawn showed, my body refused anymore sleep. Groaning, I forced myself to my feet, groggily making my way to the door. Throwing away presentation, I left my boots, tidied hair, and fresh clothes behind me as I shuffled toward the office rows. When I reached my desk, I grabbed a journal full of the items needing accomplished and headed to the market.  
The cool stone beneath my bare feet was a welcome relief after the hot and sleepless night. Traveling from one stall to the next, I ensured that everything would be delivered in time to be placed for the banquet and dance. The floral shop, bakery, fruit stand, and candle shop were my only main ones. Thankfully none of the shop owners verbally addressed my appearance.  
I ignored the breakfast bell, knowing I had too much to do. I oversaw the flower arrangements in the Great Hall and Dancing Hall. Tables filled with silver and gold dining ware were place appropriately. I briefed the servants in the flow of the evening, saw to a few of the songs that would be performed by the musicians, thankfully they had already been practicing. Instructing the guards on placements and changing intervals, I glanced at the light being shafted in.  
All the ambassadors had arrived yesterday, the Durin’s royal attire was placed in their chambers by the seamstresses. By the time lunch rolled around, I was famished, not having eaten food earlier. Headed to the kitchen to speak with the head cook I ran into Dis, quite literally.  
“Aragon, there you are! No one had seen anything of you this morning.”  
“Forgive me Dis. I was seeing to preparations.”  
“And missing breakfast. Oh! Now that I’ve found you, your headed to the kitchens to get some food, aren’t you?  
“Good.” She didn’t wait for my respond.  
“I’ll come with you and then we must go to Sif and try on your gown. She informed me after breakfast that it was ready. Quickly now.”  
Grabbing my arm, she rushed me into the kitchen, shoving a bowl of soup and some bread into my hands as she pulled me towards the royal seamstress’ shop. I had no say in the matter whatsoever.  
“Oh! Thank goodness you are here!” Sif exclaimed when we entered. “I can hardly wait to show it to you!”  
She guided us excitedly into the back room. “I finished just this morning. Oh for goodness gracious, close your eyes Lady Aragon. You mustn’t see it yet.”  
With that she forcefully closed my eyes, leading me by the arm. At Dis’ cry my eyes flew open of their own accord. I gasped. Placed before me, blue and silver, stood the gown we had designed yesterday. My jaw dropped. It was exquisite. I had never seen anything like it before. It looked so simply, yet the detail was amazing.  
“Oh Sif. It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it.”  
“I am pleased that you like it. Would you like to try it on?” She smiled gently at me.  
“I can’t possibly wear that!” “Posh, nonsense. Come, I’ll help.”  
As Dis and Sif assisted me into it, I gasped at the softness of the dress as the material slid over my head. They led me to the floor length mirror on the back wall of the dress shop, and I ended up speechless. I had never worn much less owned a gown this nice.  
“Well Aragon,” Dis stated, “I am most certainly going to be outshone tomorrow evening. Oh on that note, tomorrow, at two promptly, meet me in my chambers. I’m going to do your hair. Oh dear!”  
She cried. “What shall you wear for shoes?”  
“Dis, don’t worry. My mother and I wear about the same size, I’ll borrow some from her. She won’t mind.”  
“Oh thank goodness Lady Arwen is here.” “Dis!” “Oops.”  
“Fear not Lady Aragon. I already knew.” “But Sif, h-how?”  
“She came by yesterday to ask for a scarf, and I immediately saw the resemblance.”  
“See, no harm done. Sif will take your dress to my chambers, covered so no one can peek. And then the fun begins.”  
Giggling like a schoolgirl, Dis hugged me as I whispered a thank you. “It was my pleasure, Princess Aragon.”  
“Dis!” “What? Oh, come on. Don’t you have work to do?”  
“You are avoiding the evident problem.” “Durin family trait. Surely you know that?”  
“I was aware of such a thing.” Bidding Sif goodbye, we walked back the way we came, passing a few dwarves we knew.  
“Dis?” “Hmm?” “What did you and my mother talk about yesterday?”  
“Oh nothing that important, mom stuff. You, by the way, should spend some time with your family this afternoon.”  
“I did spend most of the night with them.”  
“Did you get a chance to talk with your parents?” “I did. They made me see some sense.”  
“Well thank Mahal.” “Dis!” “They needed to. No one else was going to bring it up.”  
As the conversation continued, we walked along the corridors of Erebor, passing a couple of the Gondorian ambassadors. The bows they gave could have been very unhelpful if there were more than just Dis there. We parted ways and I headed back to my office again to ensure everything was ready. Checking, then double-checking, I started reviewing a third time every list I had.  
A knock on the open door stopped my fruitless endeavor. “Are you busy?”  
“Ada. What a pleasant surprise. No, please, come in.”  
I stood and grabbed the ‘guest’ stool for him, giving him a quick hug before returning to my seat. “So, what are you working on?”  
“Oh just reviewing the plans for tomorrow evening for the umpteenth time. Busy day for you?” “No actually. It has been very laidback. Quite enjoyable.”  
“Right, ambassador meetings are sooo much fun.”  
“Of course they are. That’s why I wanted to stay in Dale, but your mother would have killed me if she found out I was planning on doing that.”  
“Yes she would be furious. You are welcome to sit and watch, but I have a few more papers to go over, than I am free for the rest of the evening.”  
“Sounds good. I’m sure your brothers will turn up soon or later, most likely running from angry people they’ve pranked.”  
“How surprising.”  
We talked for a little more and he helped me with some of the paperwork that I hesitated with an option. Most of it was merchant bids, thankfully my father had excessive knowledge of reasonable prices. As I grabbed the new paperwork we finished, we walked together down the hallway towards Thorin’s office, hoping he was there, unlike the last time I was there.  
He was, staring intensely at a stack of books on his desk. I knocked on the door to alert him to our presence. “Come in,” he said, without glancing up.  
“I just have that new merchant paperwork for you to approve.”  
“Ah Aragon.” He looked up and then noticed my father. “Your majesty.” “Likewise,” my father replied.  
“How is your day faring?”  
“Other than your sister running me around the palace, not much.”  
“Yes. She informed me that your gown was prepared for the banquet tomorrow. She was quite upset when you hadn’t showed for the morning meal.”  
“You had a gown prepared for the banquet Aragon?”  
“Uh. It was on Dis’ orders. I didn’t really have a choice.”  
“Well, I look forward to holding your hand for the first dance. I’m sure your mother won’t mind.”  
“I know Dis would be pleased to have you lead the first dance.”  
Cornered by two kings, I had no choice but to accept my father’s offer, though I didn’t enjoy the idea of being the center of attention on the dancefloor. Sighing in defeat, I returned to my office alone, my father remaining to discuss the alliance treaty. I had nothing else to do for the rest of the afternoon, so I indulged myself in my drawings, something I hadn’t done in a long time. I was surprised when the dinner bell rang. I hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. A knock at my door made me look up from my work.  
“Aragon?” “Eldarion! What a pleasant surprise.”  
“Well I haven’t seen much of you since we’ve been here. I thought I might scout out and escort you for dinner?”  
“I would be honor to accompany you to the dining hall.”  
“Such sass. It’s a shame Ada wasn’t here to hear that.”  
I smiled at him as I placed my drawing in the thin top drawer of the desk. He offered me his arm as we walked out of the door. “I hardly think that such an informal event requires such finesse.”  
“I am escorting my only muinthel, I believe I can have such finesse. Especially since I haven’t seen her in a while.”  
Sharing a laugh, we entered the dining hall, a guard escorting us to the head table. I glanced at the other ambassador tables and saw the other dwarf lords seated, including the Lady Selena with a very generous glare shot in my direction. Eldarion seated me and with a nod walked to the Gondorian table. I know why they could not dine with us. A king could not show favoritism within the alliance. And people would start to question if the King of Erebor’s advisor was always seated with the Gondorians.  
Making eye contact with my father, he nodded and smiled, lifting his glass in our direction before returning to conversation with Faramir. I returned my own gaze back to my table, laughing with the dwarves at a joke that Bofur told. The evening was carried along smoothly, laughs and bets on drinking contests, most of the dwarves claiming it was practice for tomorrow’s banquet. Soon there were only two tables present in the dining room.  
With a raised arm, Thorin beckoned the Gondorians to follow as we all headed to the large royal wing parlor. I walked with my parents; conversation quiet to avoid question from certain dwarves. 

“Aragon!” “Ada! And how are you faring this evening?”  
“Oh when your brother told me your sass was back in full swing, I had hoped he was mistaken. I can see now that he wasn’t.” Laughing I punched my brother in the shoulder, howls of pain following.  
My mother just looked at him and rolled her eyes. “So Eldarion, a full-grown man can smash your face and break three ribs, yet when your little sister smacks you, you howl out your pain.”  
“She has a strong punch,” he pouted, gaining a laugh from Argon, who almost walked into a pole, which brought laughter from everyone who saw his near hit.  
I ducked under Argon’s advancing punch, barely missing his fist. Kicking his legs out from under him, he almost fell on his face, stopping the incoming floor with his ankle. Using his palms he shot into an air roll and did a front flip. He landed on my open palms as Eldarion raced toward him. Launching himself at Argon, he missed when his brother jumped into the air, flipping until he was standing on my hands. Thankfully the ceilings in Erebor were exceptionally tall, though it that in and of itself is odd, being a dwarven kingdom.  
Eldarion did three backflips until he was standing on his hands next to me. Giving Argon a boost, he vaulted into the air, landing in a handstand on top of Eldarion’s feet. A gasp from my mother cause them both to smile. I smirked and back hand sprung ending in a barrel roll near the hall wall. Focusing on my balancing brothers, I dashed toward them and flipped onto my hands a few feet from Eldarion, using my momentum to launch myself into the air.  
I landed on one hand on top of Argon’s feet. Straitening, we all pushed off each other, and flipped, landing in a different position than we were before. Applause caused us to sway a little, but we managed to stay upright. The company that I had thought entered the parlor were standing in the hall clapping, along with the Gondorians, our mother looking a little green but clapping anyway.  
I hopped into a front flip off the top of my brother, rolling onto my feet. Argon did the same. “That was awesome!”  
“You have got to tell us where you learned that!” As usual we were swarmed with questions. “Oh we were born with the gift.”  
“Oh Argon, so humble.” “You said the same thing last time we did that Eldarion!”  
“Guys, we did that like six years ago for that negotiations meeting at the intermission. “  
“Wasn’t that the negotiations meeting you were infiltrating an orc camp to find your father, so you dressed as acrobats and they all thought you setting your father free was part of the act?” Faramir asked from the crowd.  
“Um, yes,” I replied nervously glancing at my ammё. She looked surprised and slightly furious.  
“Um what negotiation meeting?” “Thank you Faramir,” my father muttered under his breath, taking my mother’s hand and leading her into the parlor.  
“What meeting Aragorn Elrondrion?!”  
“It was a while ago, just during a scout’s mission.”  
“You mean that scouts’ mission that ended up with Eldarion home with a concussion for two weeks?”  
“Yesh.” “That was not what you said happened.”  
“Slight mission report change, shall we accompany the Ereborian’s in their parlor?”  
“You are avoiding the conversation Aragorn.”  
“Yes, yes I am. With a vehemence. Do you mind if I demote Faramir?”  
“Yes sir, I mind very much.” “Faramir, no one is demoting you.”  
Arguing well into the room, the Gondorians put their squabble behind them as the king of Erebor motioned for a recounting of the dwarves’ tales of reclaiming the mountain, a few years before I joined them. For hours we all talked, laughed, and joked around with two kingdoms, both who had more in common with each other than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a the link for a drawing of what Aragon’s dress looks like in my head. It’s not super great, but it’s the general idea.  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/07958e551f523c5e8a6f29f8bcfcf95a/71949c696e0bdb91-2d/s1280x1920/44e58656fd0c2f21ca4284cdd250ba1735f19797.jpg
> 
> If it doesn’t work let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Fire. It was all around me. Strangely, it was choking me. I couldn’t breathe. Gasping for air, I swallowed smoke. Pushing away from the blinding heat, I felt searing pain all along my shoulders. White hot heat surrounded my hazy mind. The flames were engulfing my every escape. Trapped with stone walls on all sides, I felt the sweat pouring from my face, evaporating as soon as it touched my clothes.   
Suddenly, out of the flames, a dark figure strutted toward me, arrogance in each step. The figure looked down at my slumped form, its face figureless because of the tears falling from my eyes. I was crying because of the billowing smoke, its deep black smell seeping into my lungs.   
“I have you now Aragon, I have you now.” I knew that voice, but from where? Blinking back tears, the faceless person became clear. Echo. My tormenter.   
“I told you I would find you. I told you, you couldn’t run. No one can hide from me.” A victorious maniacal smile engulfed my vision.   
“You will watch Erebor burn first, then Gondor. Your family and friends will know what I have done to their precious elloth.” Laughter filled every corner of the room, as did the roaring flames. I screamed when the heat grew too hot to bear, my skin burning.  
“Aragon! Wake up!”   
Still trapped inside my mind, I punched in the direction of the voice with all my might. A groan from the person drew me out of my nightmare. I gasped gulps of air in, my eyes still holding a wild look as I search the room for the source of the voice that tried to awaken me. I sighted upon the hunched form of, the king of Erebor.   
“Thorin?!” I shot off my bed, my feet slamming into the cold stone floor.   
“Thorin?” I tried again.   
“Aragon?” he rasped out, glancing up, an already purpling bruise forming on his left cheekbone.   
“Oh my goodness, are you alright? I-I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry, let me go get Dis!”   
“Aragon.” I stilled, looking back at Thorin. “I’m fine, it just surprised me, that’s all. Are you alright?”   
“I need to get Dis. Oh Dis! She is going to kill me! Tomorrow’s the banquet! The king of Erebor can’t go with a huge bruise on his face!”   
Hyperventilating, I felt my eyes go wide as my tormenter’s voice rang in my head. ‘Your family and friends will know what I’ve made you into.’ I hurt two kings, two people who protected me.   
“Aragon? Are you okay? I lost you for a moment.” Nodding I walked briskly to the window, flinging open the curtains.   
The chilled night air cleaned my lungs, cleansing every taste of smoke from my mind. I felt Thorin’s presence before I heard him. He joined me at the window, the two of us gazing into the night. After a while, I heard him clear his throat.   
“Aragon?” I looked at him. “Would it help if you told me about it?”   
Sighing, I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t know.” I turned back to the blackness of night, its absence of color calming my still racing heart.   
“What happened?” I stood there silent.   
After what seemed like forever, I began, “I was in a room. It was made of stone, not like Erebor, it was rough, sharp. It was filled with fire and smoke. The fire was hotter than anything you could imagine. I was alone at first with the flames, then a figure appeared. I couldn’t see the face at first. He was all black, blacker than the night against the fire. Then he spoke to me, and I recognized him.   
“He disappeared, then the heat grew too much and I screamed.” I finished with a shudder; the images still freshly imprinted. It was quiet after I finished speaking.   
I stood, enjoying the silence. I closed my eyes, breathing deep of the fresh air. Thorin’s deep voice startled me when he spoke. “I wish you didn’t have nightmares Aragon, but they are a part of life. Especially the life of a warrior. But it’s not good to bottle them up inside. This isn’t the first nightmare like this that you’ve had, is it?”   
My silence was his answer. His sigh told me he didn’t enjoy my answer. “If you can, you should try to sleep some more. You’ll be thankful you did.”   
I nodded, not trusting my voice. He retreated to the doorway, and softly closed it. I returned to my bed, throwing the covers up to my chin. I didn’t think I was going to fall asleep, but I somehow manage to, waking a few hours later to the first rays of light. 

Knowing how much work I needed to get done before the banquet this evening, I rose from my haven and went to the wardrobe for something comfortable to run around in. Giggling like a schoolgirl at the idea of the plates the cooks prepared, I threw open my bedroom door, practically skipping down the corridor, my nighttime terrors forgotten in the rush of the morning. Waving good morning to the servants that were on last minute cleaning jobs and those rushing to their stations in case another crazy person was up this early.   
Entering the banquet hall, I gasped at the progress the decorators had. The hall was breathtaking, the flower arrangements bringing out many different vibrancies from the history filled tapestries on the lining the walls. Walking into the room adjoining, I couldn’t believe my eyes again. The decorating crew defiantly deserved a raise in pay. I told the head of the division as much when he noticed me in the room. He had been double-checking that everything was in top condition for the evening’s gaieties.   
Skipping breakfast once again, I went to the stables and saw that the carriage house and the extra stalls were cleared for the guests arriving today. Taking in the shimmering light of the newly risen sun I instructed the stable master on the procession schedule. Finding Midnight in the crowd, I gave her a good rub before heading back into the mountain. Sighing upon hearing the lunch bell. I realized how quickly the morning had gone by. In exactly two hours, Dis would be running throughout the palace searching for me. Just enough time to see my ammё before I found food.   
It didn’t take long to retreat to the guest chambers and find my mother’s apartment. Two of her maidservants were helping her with her long black hair, braiding it in traditional Gondorian and Rivendell fashion. Though invites were sent to my grandfather, the Rivendell elves could not attend the feast. Neither could Loth Lorien, but that was kind of predictable, they’re not overly fond of dwarves.   
“Ah my high living busy daughter has finally found time to visit her mother.”   
“Ammё! I would always find time to visit you,” I defended, bending down to give her a hug.   
“I know elloth. I like to tease you. And I have tons of time to make up for.”   
“Of course Ammё. You look very nice.”   
“Why thank you. And is this how you are appearing before everyone this evening?”   
“No. I have an hour before Lady Dis wants me in her apartment.”   
“Ooh, fun.” “Ammё, it’s not that big of a deal.”  
She shrugged with an eye roll as she waved me out the door, of course that was after she found out I skipped breakfast. Running through the halls toward the huge kitchen, I grabbed an abandoned roll and an apple, quickly ducking under a large platter being carried through the kitchen. Waving at the head cook, I made my way to Dis’ room. Hesitating before I knocked her door, I took a deep breath, preparing myself for an eventful evening.   
Rapping gently on the wood, I cringed when she yelled for me to enter. “It’s about time you got here. I thought I was going to have to search the whole mountain for you again.”   
“I had some last-minute details I had to see to before I graced myself in your presence.”   
“Oh the nerve.” She tried swatting my shoulder, but I was too quick, and I deftly moved out of her reach.   
“Anyway, Sif has already delivered your dress. She went to find the shoes from your mother.”   
“Dang it!” I slapped my forehead. “I was just with her. How did I not remember them?”   
“Well your mind is in a thousand places today,” Dis gently reminded me as she helped into the seat facing away from the mirror.  
“Now hold still so I may tame this wild mess. Honestly, it’s worse than Kili’s was this morning.”   
Chuckling, I sat up straight and prepared myself to sit while she worked her magic on my dark brown tresses. I let my eyes flutter shut when she began to work the comb through my hair, letting the repetitive movement drive the built-up tension from my body. Sif returned halfway through and she appraised whatever Dis was doing, while she pulled my gown out of the wardrobe and laid it out on the bed.   
She placed the shoes she had borrowed from my mother on the floor under it. They were silver to match the dress, raised almost two inches on the heels. “Alright Aragon, you may look now.”  
I turned on the stool and had to blink a few times to make sure that the reflection was mine. “Dis its, amazing.”   
I smiled at her through the mirror. She had pulled my hair back and wrapped braids into it. It hung back away from my face, yet wasn’t pulled all the way up, so it still hung down my back. “Well, since you are pleased with it, and it’s a good thing to, for we have no time to redo it, let’s get you dressed for the evening.”   
As they helped me into the gown trying to avoid my hair, I was once again breathless at softness of the material. I felt butterflies in my stomach, fluttering in anticipation and nervousness. I couldn’t remember the last time I had attended a royal event, one with my family no less. The announcement bells sounded throughout the mountain and Dis giggled with excitement as she helped guide my feet into the silver shoes.   
I took a deep breath as we prepared to leave her chamber and into the great beyond. Closing my eyes, I pushed all thoughts of Echo out of my head, he was not going to ruin this evening, and especially not after all the work I put into making it the event of the season.   
“Well, no good ever came from hesitating.”   
“No accurate statement ever spoken,” Dis replied to my quiet words.   
“You know I wasn’t actually talking to you, right?” I looked at her with a smirk.   
“Of course. But I did grow up with Thorin and he talks under his breath all the time. I learned it helps with his lack of confidence answering his private questions.”  
Looking at her with a confused face, I grunted again and glared at the door. Forcing my way to certain doom, I walked out the door with all the grace of an elf. Well at least an elf that can do that. My uncles are two such elves you wouldn’t model after. They trip over nothing on good days. Welp here goes nothing.  
Bouncing on the heels of my feet, I breathed deeply, trying to quell the butterflies in my stomach. Accompanying Dis down the long hall, we met up with Thorin, who bowed low when he saw us, winking in my direction as an attempt to calm me. He took his sisters arm in his and continued to the banquet hall. Dwalin came up behind me and offered his arm. I accepted with a nervous smile.   
“Don’t worry lass. You’ll do fine,” Dwalin whispered as we walked. “Yeah, hopefully everything will go smoothly,” I replied in a matching tone.   
We stopped behind Thorin when he came to the great doors. I was thankful they allowed me time to gather my wits, but I could do this. Then the massive door slowly swung open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. I am working on more content for you all.


End file.
